


Due

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [85]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he thinks is his due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #339 – Villain

The scope of his suffering goes beyond _life isn't fair_ , and twists once noble purpose into villainous intent. He's lived, and he's lost, and he's learned, and knows that not everyone gets what they want: too many are given so much more than they deserve. He doesn't hope to transform himself, only wash away the illusions of his world, of this city, claiming his due after years of neglect.

He will die, but he will rise again from the ashes of his infamy – no longer existing in shadow, forgotten, unnoticed. His name is Reg Cole, and he will be remembered.


End file.
